


Jumper

by Jamie_Thompson



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8641861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamie_Thompson/pseuds/Jamie_Thompson





	

Sept 11, 2001

 

The morning was silent, only the sound of the wind slowly rocking the towers filled the office. 

Everyday I sat at my desk, eyes wandering from my work. Each day waiting for some unexpected 

excitement to break the daily boredom. It was always exciting when someone came to visit, mostly 

because everyone had children who came to liven up the place for an hour or so. Today was one of those days. 

A woman and her daughter happened to be visiting the man who worked in the cubicle next to mine. 

The next half hour was filled with laughter and jokes, smiles all around. But nothing good can ever last, 

I glanced outside the window only to see an aircraft flying low directed at the tower. Panic spread as people 

crowded like ants, all rushing for the elevator. A loud sharp noise filled the air as the plane collided with the 

north tower, only a few floors below. Smoke, and choked flames rose up from beneath. Windows were shattered 

and debris flew out like paper is the wind.There was one elevator left and still a lot of people to go down. I looked 

back towards my desk only to see the girl caught underneath a desk. Without thinking I rushed over and pulled her 

out and brought her to the elevator. It was full already but I begged for them to take the girl. After she was squished 

into the tiny space I watched as the doors closed. I still had a chance to get out, my heart pounded as I made my way to 

the stairs. But I was far too late, fire filled the stairway and smoke began to fill the offices. Suffocated ,the fire growls as 

it crawls into the office. With no intention of being swallowed by flames I step towards the broken windows, a single tear 

rolls down my face as I see the girl being carried out onto the street. Just as I was about to step I noticed the man from 

the cubicle next to mine and his wife wrapped in arms around their daughter, stepping back I accepted my fate and sat 

back down at my desk.“I am the unknown hero who has given my life for you.” A noble death, maybe not, but a life saved 

in return for my own is enough for a hero.


End file.
